


Making The Best of A Bad Situation

by MoMoMomma



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Bottom Tony, Bruises, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dog Tags, Doggy Style, Due To Accidental Exposure To Science-y Things, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, More Like Filthy Talk, Porn, Rough Sex, Seriously There Is Nothing Redeemable About This Story, Smut, Talk of Fisting, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Tony Stark should have known better than to arbitrarily let Bucky poke around in the lab. But he never thought this would be the outcome....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making The Best of A Bad Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Porn. This is filthy, shameless porn that takes place and by doing so, this is kinda how Bucky and Tony start back to being able to not be as jumpy when it comes to sex with one another. 
> 
> I'm marking it as mildly dub-con because Bucky IS under the influence of what could be considered a drug. But he wants it and Tony wants it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Tony bounded up the stairs to his room in time with Steve next to him. They separated at the top, waving a hand to each other as they hurried off to their respective rooms. He felt like an ass, ruminating over what had happened a little over an hour ago in the lab. He and Steve had been going over some pheromone serums to see if it was possible to create a ‘heat-like’ effect in humans, much like in dogs, where the chance of conceiving was much higher. Steve had met some kind woman in a coffee shop who’d bought him his coffee after seeing him give his own away to a homeless man because if she “would have been able to have a son, I would have wanted him to be someone kind like you.”

Apparently they’d got to talking and Steve had found out she’d been diagnosed infertile young, around his own age actually. So naturally, when he’d gotten home he’d marched straight to Tony and asked if Stark Industries could work on advancing fertility treatments as well.

Sometimes he swore the man’s hair was only blonde because of the reflection off the damn halo.

So they’d been working and then his dad and Bucky had wandered down from the pool to see what was going on. And because Bucky was Bucky, while Steve and Tony had been off in a separate section of the lab looking at results for yet another failed batch, he had knocked a container of failed serum off the edge, smashing the glass that held it and splashing it onto his and Howard’s bare legs. They’d been shoved into the biohazard showers instantly, and then sent up to wash off more thoroughly, and Tony felt like an idiot afterwards.

He shouldn’t have left the glass sitting on the table, and he certainly shouldn’t have let Bucky anywhere near it, knowing how curious the man was. But he had been so caught up in brainstorming ideas for what could make the serum work, he’d completely forgotten.

He was just lucky it had been a failed serum, and not an untested one.

Tony threw open the bedroom door, talking out loud as he entered.

“Hey, Buckaboo, did you get everything—“

A low growl cut off his words and Tony looked over to see Bucky, completely naked, with his back pressed tight to the headboard and his hands fisted so hard in the bedsheets beside his hips the flesh from the wrists down was white. The man was sweating, lines running down his cheeks and chest, his head tipped back with an expression of agony on his face.

“Bucky!’ Tony yelped, taking a step forward and holding out a hand. “Babe, are you okay?”

Bucky’s head came up and the look in his eyes stopped Tony cold. His pupils had almost swallowed the irises’ whole, only a thin ring of color surrounding them. His mouth parted, another low growl rumbling up from his chest.

“Do not come closer.”

Tony obediently took the command to heart, even stepping back a few steps before holding up his hands.

“What’s wrong, Bucky?”

“If you come any closer, I’m gonna throw you down and fuck you.”

Tony blinked at the harsh words, eyes shooting to the juncture of Bucky’s thighs and—Hello! How in the hell he didn’t notice the almost purple cock jutting straight up, he would never figure out. Tony licked his lips and ran a careful hand down his stomach, resting it on his hip and grinning at Bucky’s low groan.

“I don’t see how that’s a problem.”

Bucky shook his head back and forth violently before nodding towards the bottle of lube that lay on the foot of the bed.

“No, Tony, no. So fucking horny, just throw you down and fuck you dry. Can’t—Either run away or slick yourself up, baby boy.”

Tony arched a brow, walking slowly towards the foot of the bed and scooping up the lube, bouncing it from hand to hand playfully.

“You’re awful horny, babe. What—“ Tony’s eyes widened as his question died in his throat.

 _The serum_.

They’d been calibrating it for females, obviously, and didn’t bother testing what its effect on the male system would be. Apparently, the batch Bucky had knocked over, while failing to send a female into a highly conceptive heat, would send a man into _rut_.

“Make a decision, Tony. Run or slick. Can’t hold on much longer.” Bucky snarled, before shuddering and throwing his head back as a bit of pre-cum spurted from the head of his cock, landing on those perfect abs.

Oh, Jesus Christ.

On one hand, Tony was worried about any side effects of the serum, but on the other, he’d heard horror stories of physical and psychological damage done to animals who didn’t release during rut. He wasn’t about to run away, not when this was something he’d done to his lover.

Besides, Bucky had been so damn gentle with him all the time, maybe this was what he needed to get a little rough.

He stripped out of his clothes quickly, licking his lips at the filthy words spilling from Bucky’s mouth that had his cock hard enough to drive in nails.

“God, look at you. Fucking delicious, wanna lick every inch of you. Suck down that thick cock and feel you cum down my throat. I wanna cum **on** you, baby boy. Get you all filthy and fuck you while it’s still drying on your skin. Slick up, Tony. Now. Or I’m gonna lose my mind.”

Tony popped open the bottle and poured out enough on his hand that it puddled in his cupped palm and slicked down his wrist. A low groan from the bed almost had him looking up, but he kept his head down just like he had when he’d stripped. Tony knew if he locked eyes with Bucky before he was ready, it would be like looking straight at a grizzly poised to charge.

A challenge met with brute force and immediate action.

He eased himself onto the end of the bed, shooting quick glances to make sure Bucky hadn’t moved. Tony froze for a moment when Bucky pulled his legs in tight, but there was no further movement so he eased his knees further apart and reached around, sliding one finger inside himself. He stretched quickly, making sure to use as much lube as he could, until half the bottle was empty and he was able to twist three fingers inside himself comfortably.

Tony took a deep breath and finally looked up, meeting Bucky’s eyes and letting his shoulders fall submissively. It was like cutting the chain holding back a raging tiger. Bucky lunged from his position and grabbed onto his hips with a hold that Tony fantasized would leave perfect handprint bruises on the flesh. With a twist that threw his obliques into _fantastic_ definition, he yanked Tony from his spot and dropped him on his back right where he had been lying. Tony could feel how wet the sheets were from the amount of sweat pouring off Bucky’s body, but the sensation was quickly over-rode when Bucky shoved his legs wide, gripping his thighs so hard Tony hissed.

“Oh, god. Tell me it’s okay. Tell me you want it, Tony. God, tell me now. Don’t make me him.” Bucky pleaded, his voice broken as he practically vibrated with the need to move.

Tony wanted to cry for his lover, for how stupid he had been and how much this was hurting Bucky. But permission was all Bucky needed. All Tony needed to say was that he wanted it and Bucky could do as he pleased without guilt.

“Yeah, yeah. I want it, Bucky. Want you to fuck me hard, split me open. Bruise me and bite me and make me _feel_ you.”

The noise that emanated from Bucky’s mouth as he thrust deep inside Tony couldn’t be classified as human. Tony wasn’t even exactly sure it resembled anything animal either, but at the moment classifying sounds really wasn’t at the top of his to-do list. He arched and sobbed at the harsh stretch that bordered on painful, but was so deliciously good it soon shifted away from that border entirely. Bucky only gave him a moment to adjust before he was pounding away, lips curled back from his teeth in a snarl and nails drawing blood from how hard they dug into Tony’s thighs. The idea of brushing over those marks tomorrow, and of touching the bruises he was sure to walk out of this with, had him crying out and arching into the thrusts, rolling his hips as best he could.

“Ah, shit, yeah. Come on, baby boy. Fuck yourself on my cock. Mmm, you look so good spread wide, speared with my dick. So tight, wanna fuck you loose. I wanna be able to get my whole fucking fist inside you.” Bucky growled, the words sending Tony sliding towards the edge faster than he’d ever experienced.

“Yeah, yeah, oh god, Bucky. Want you to fist me, fuck me open and loose.” Tony panted, shuddering and moaning when a slight shift of Bucky’s hips had him slamming straight into Tony’s prostate with every thrust.

“Gonna. Gonna do that. So much. Come on, wanna see you cum on my cock. Want you to know who fucking _owns_ you.”

The words landed hard in his abdomen and, as if he didn’t dare disobey, he slipped over the edge, crying out Bucky’s name. Hot spurts hit his abs, chest, even his throat as he writhed, Bucky not pausing for a moment, just fucking him through it. Tony panted, shaking with the aftershocks, half out of it when he felt Bucky let go of one leg abruptly. A brush against his chest had him almost looking down before metal touched his lips and he instinctively opened them, blinking his eyes back open at the taste of iron and cum that filled his mouth. His tags….oh God, Bucky had slipped his dog tags into Tony’s mouth. He moaned around the metal, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed, swallowing the cum his tongue cleaned from them.

“Yeah, suck those clean. Dirty little boy, you have no idea how hot it was to see your cum on my tags. You know I jacked off thinking about you wearing those? That night on the phone, when you were moaning and whimpering in my ear like a bitch in heat. Thought about you wearing my tags and nothing else, spread like a fucking centerfold for me. Blew my load so goddamn fast.”

“Oh, God.” Tony wailed around the tags, feeling his cock filling with blood once more.

The physics of the situation were impossible and Tony thought for a wild moment to test if the strain Bucky knocked over was passable through the mucous membranes. But then Bucky shifted his weight onto his knees and reached down to grab Tony’s hips once more, pulling him down with every forward thrust, and all thinking went out the window.

“I’m gonna cum inside you, baby boy. Gonna fill you up. But I won’t be done, oh fuck no. Never be done fucking you. Gonna flip you over on your hands and knees like you really are a bitch, get my whole tongue deep inside that tiny little hole that I stretched out with my cock. Suck my cum out of you. Won’t swallow it though, wanna know why?”

“W-Why?” Tony panted, letting the tags fall from his mouth and swallowing hard at the dark glint in Bucky’s eyes.

This was all over-whelming and Tony knew that tomorrow morning he was going to have to spend a ton of time pulling the noose out from around Bucky’s neck when he figured out what he’d said and done. For the moment, however, Tony was getting fucked exactly how he’d always wanted and didn’t give a damn what came afterwards.

“I’m gonna yank you up and feed it to you, baby boy. Have you suck the cum off my tongue and swallow it. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Bucky snarled, his rhythm becoming harsher and telling Tony he only had a few minutes until this fantasy became a reality.

And if Bucky was in the mood to be nasty…Tony had a much better fantasy that could be accomplished, not that he didn’t want the one Bucky was detailing too.

“Y-Yeah. Oh, I’d love it Bucky. But—can we—can you…do something else? Can you just fuck right back into me? I wanna know what it feels like when you thrust that big cock into me so hard I start spilling your cum out. Wanna feel it run down my thighs, my balls. Fuck, maybe it would even get on my cock.” Tony moaned at the last idea, the phantom touch of a drop of Bucky’s cum sliding from the base to the tip of his dick making him jerk his hips.

Bucky snarled low in his throat, shoving forward a few times so hard Tony had to plant his hands on the headboard to avoid slamming his head into it. He moaned at the warmth that spread inside him, arching up into Bucky when the man came down atop him, capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss. Tony hissed when the harsh movements of Bucky’s mouth split his lower lip open, but the sharp pain soon faded when Bucky reared back, licking the blood off his lips and grinning, a thin line of bright red on his chin. He yanked out with a rough movement that had Tony crying out at the sudden emptiness, flipping him onto his hands and knees so fast his head spun from the vertigo.

“Yeah, that’s perfect, baby boy. Want you leaking my cum out of you. Spread your knees, let me see how you look fucked open and wrecked.” Bucky commanded and Tony obediently spread his legs with a sob, setting his knees wider on the bed and bracing his weight on his forearms.

The big hands that landed on either side of his ass, spreading him wide and causing a small bit of Bucky’s cum to slide free, had Tony burying his burning face in the pillows, whimpering at the jerk of his cock. Bucky hummed from behind him before he felt a thumb settled over his hole and Bucky’s tongue on his rim. Tony bit down on the blanket and sobbed at the tight pleasure that coiled from the feel of Bucky licking him.

“Mmmm, perfect. Taste so good, baby boy. You taste like me. Want my cock back in you? Fuck, I’m already hard again. I don’t think I ever went soft. You’re the genius, tell me something wunderkid; think if I fuck another load into your sloppy hole I’ll feel better?”

“Oh, fuck. Yeah, yeah. The effects should wear off, it’s quick lasting, only meant to stay for a short period of time. Yeah, fuck me, Bucky. Come on. Fill me up again.” Tony gasped out, his mind running through the likelihood that this was actually going to kill the need.

The serum had been invented for a woman to have enough of a hormonal spike that she could get pregnant, and since most men had an average lasting limit of about five to seven minutes, it was calibrated to wear off quickly so they weren’t left wanting. He actually had no fucking idea whether or not it would wear off fast for Bucky, but at this point he was willing to say anything to get fucked again.

“Heh. God, you’re needy, baby boy. Alright, yeah, don’t worry. I’m gonna give you what you need, gonna give you everything. I promised, didn’t I? Told you I’d never leave you wanting more.” Bucky murmured softly as he slid back inside, stroking a hand down Tony’s back.

Tony moved back into his body, gripping the cloth in his fists tightly. Bucky was on the downswing before the next peak, hopefully it meant it really would die out after this ejaculation.

Not that Tony would complain much if it didn’t.

Bucky’s thrusts got harder and faster as he climbed back up the peak, eventually so hard that every forward move made Tony’s cock bounce under him. Tony gave up trying to act like he wasn’t just as affected as Bucky and rose up slightly, bracing his hands on the bed so he could shove backwards into every thrust. Bucky made a pleased noise that had Tony grinning with subservient delight, adding a roll to his hips. All movement from him stuttered to a stop, however, when a particularly fluid roll had a bit of Bucky’s cum sliding out with his next withdrawal. Bucky laughed victoriously as the small amount slid down, tracing the line of Tony’s balls and sending a shudder down his spine.

“There you go, baby boy. Leaking my cum out of you just like you wanted. Looks like I fucked you loose enough, huh? Doesn’t much matter how much drips out though, I’m gonna fill you up again, sweetheart.”

Tony moaned and shoved backwards once more, Bucky’s hands landing on his hips in a tight grip. He could feel the ache that told him bruises were going to form quickly, if they hadn’t already that is. Bucky moved one hand suddenly, shifting from a grip to tracing small circles over his hip bone.

“Oh shit, Tony. You’re fucking bruising. God, baby boy, I hate how goddamn hot that it. Shouldn’t be. But it is, oh yeah, it _really_ is. Wanna pin you down and lick over those, wanna suck you off and hang onto them, fit my fingers into the bruises.”

“Yeah. Yeah, Bu-James. James, I want it. Want you to bruise me, bite me. Told you on the phone, I’m a slut for you. Let you do whatever you want, however you want. As long as you keep fucking me, oh god, don’t ever stop fucking me.”

The use of Bucky’s real name had his hips stuttering for a moment before he started up once more, harder this time, the smack of his hips hitting Tony’s ass causing just enough of a sting that Tony keened at every thrust.

“No. Never gonna stop. Not a slut, Tony. No, too important. God, I love you too fucking much, punk. Not a slut, you’re my love. You’re fucking perfect, so tight and hot and—“ Whatever Bucky was going to say next was lost in a groan as he came down over Tony, planting his hands on either side of Tony’s shoulders and grinding deep as he came.

Tony sobbed at the feeling and the words, moving desperately to try and get the last little bit of stimulation to cum. Bucky grunted into his shoulder at the movement of his hips, pressing a soft kiss to his flesh before moving one hand. The tight grip around his cock had Tony gasping for air and moaning Bucky’s name, his true name, over and over again. Bucky pressed his lips against Tony’s ear, speaking in a wrecked voice.

“Come on, baby boy. Want you to cum for me. I filled you up good, fucked you loose and wet. Let me feel how much you liked it.”

Tony wailed in frustration when even the quick strokes failed to pull him from the plateau of pleasure. It was as if he was balanced on the edge of a cliff and yet couldn’t take that last step to plunge over the edge.

“James, I can’t. I fucking—oh, god I want to. I wanna cum and I can’t. James, _please_!”

Bucky cursed and drew away, Tony shifting his weight to try and follow his body before he was stopped by a firm hand in the middle of his back. He whined at the loss when Bucky pulled his cock from his body, the wet sound only serving to wind him even tighter. With one hand back on his hip, Bucky tugged him until he was lying on his side, planting a hand behind him to stop Tony from flipping onto his back. The man hissed at the dark purple color of his erection, before straddling the leg Tony had pressed against the mattress, hauling his other up to hook over his shoulder. The position spread him wide open and Tony ground against the air at the feeling of more cum seeping out.

There was a firm pressure at his hole before it pressed inside, spreading Tony wide. Bucky wrapped his free hand around Tony’s cock, jacking it once more as he thrust and spread the fingers inside him.

“Gonna get you there, baby, don’t worry. Yeah, I am. Gonna fuck you like this one day, so spread out and open all you can do is lay there and take it. For now though, I like how you feel all full of my cum. I’ve got four fingers inside your tight little hole, Tony baby, and I love it. Only one more and I’d be able to fist you, baby boy. You’d love that, hmm? Feeling me stretch you wide, grind my hand into you until you came all over yourself.”

The words finally threw him over the edge, as did the idea of Bucky actually shoving his fist deep, fucking Tony until he couldn’t breathe, let alone think about not cumming. He coated Bucky’s fist with weak spurts, his whole body shuddering. He felt Bucky pull away as his orgasm wound down and was thankful for it. His whole body was sensitive after one orgasm, Bucky removing his fingers too quickly after two would have had him hissing and grinding his teeth.

Bucky’s weight slipped off him and the man himself disappeared for a moment, finally reappearing at the opposite side of the bed, pulling out the wipes and cleaning himself off. Tony closed his eyes against the sudden exhaustion that blanketed him, shifting onto his stomach and splaying wide, careful not to brush his extremely sensitive cock against the sheets. He was dimly aware of Bucky gently checking him for blood and cleaning him up as best he could before settling next to him, kissing his temple gently.

“Love you, Tony. We’re gon’ talk ‘bout this when we wake up.” He promised, his voice sounding drowsy too, words half-slurred with the need to sleep.

“Yeah,” Tony mumbled, already feeling himself slip towards dreamland as Bucky settled an arm around his shoulders and nuzzled close. “Love you. Later…talk…sleep.”

And with that both lovers drifted off, cuddled close as two people could get without becoming one, at ease and comforted by the very presence of the one another.


End file.
